


Isolation

by Anonymous



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58
Collections: Anonymous





	Isolation

The quarantine was really starting to get to Dan.

Normally, he was a bit of a homebody, but having it forced on him was something else entirely. He was missing everything. All his plans for the end of his show; the awards, the farewell tour, the interviews… just being able to spend time with his cast.

His cast.

Noah.

Mostly, he missed Noah.

They’d finally started something real, something physical, in January. The show had wrapped, they’d spent an amazing day together doing the EW shoot, where they gotten drunk and ate way too much cake. Then there was dinner and the whole billboard thing, and god… the whole day was a lot. A lot of emotions and years of pent up longing bubbling to the surface. A whole day of trying to handle Noah gazing at him with those fucking heart-eyes without giving in. 

So, of course he broke. Who could blame him?

The sex had been phenomenal. Better than he’d ever dreamed of. He’d even cried a little, which was mortifying, but Noah had just kissed his tears away. After that, Dan was even more of a goner than he’d already been, which he hadn’t thought was possible.

Then Noah had gone on tour, and they spent time with each other by texting and calling. Dan was used to that. They’d spent five years doing that prior to finally hooking up, anyway. Dan almost preferred it that way. It was a hell of a lot less scary than the way he felt with Noah in his bed.

He’d thought maybe the night in January would be a one-time thing. All the years of desire finally reaching a breaking point and then dissipating.

But then Noah's concert in L.A. happened. The day after Valentine’s Day, and of course Noah spent the night with him again... like they were a couple having Valentine's day sex (or close enough). It was a fucking cliché and Dan should be embarrassed by it, but how could he feel any embarrassment when the sex was so much better than it had been the first time?

Seriously, best fucking sex of his life.

It definitely was not going to be just a one (or two) time thing with them.

The tour made the logistics of that a bit more difficult. Dan had a plan, though. He was going to fly to New York when Noah played the show in Brooklyn, surprise him, and then they were going to spend a decadent night together in a really nice hotel. Noah would continue on the tour, and Dan could hang with Trevor for a few days and try not to miss Noah so much. Then he'd figure out his next move.

It was a great plan, but then the virus happened and the fucking pandemic ruined everything. All his plans went up in smoke. For everything.

It had only been a few months since he’d seen Noah in person. Just a few months, but it felt like a lifetime. Now they only could have face to face conversations behind a Zoom screen, and both of them were so technologically challenged that sometimes those didn’t work out quite like they wanted.

Things were getting weird. Dan knew the stress of everything was making him overly emotional. Little things would set him off, and then he’d post some emo song, or a stupid Insta story, and then Noah would get butt-hurt. They’d gripe at each other and refuse to acknowledge each other’s posts for a couple days until they finally talked through it, and then things would be fine… until they weren’t again.

Dan felt like an emotional teenager. He thought he’d gotten over that phase of his life, but apparently really insane sex with a guy he’d wanted forever just brought it all right back to the top of his psyche. Especially when he hadn't been able to touch that guy for months.

He hated it. It was getting to be too much. Maybe they should just go back to the way things were. Just be ex co-workers who talked occasionally and fantasized about each other. That was safe, at least… it was familiar.

They hadn’t even really talked in like a week. Just a few texts. No video calls, nothing. Noah hadn’t even posted anything online in awhile. They were in a fight, and neither of them was budging this time. Dan wanted to—god he wanted to—but he was too competitive. This fight had turned into a fucking competition, and he was going to win this time! He wasn’t even going to post a song.

Noah could say he was sorry for once.

Still, he missed him. He missed him a lot. He wanted to talk to him.

He wanted to see him.

Long-distance whatever this was with Noah was hard enough. Long-distance with no idea when they could actually be together again was pretty much unbearable.

He hated this stupid quarantine. It was messing up everything. He couldn’t even walk his dog without wearing a mask and dealing with days of lingering anxiety.

He hadn’t even brushed his hair in over a week. He was wearing mismatched socks and wrinkled sweats. He’d truly given up, and that was okay because the only person who had really seen him in a couple months was Stacey.

He’d allowed her over because she was quarantining at her place and wasn’t going anywhere but to Dan's. They only hung out with each other occasionally, so it was fine. He needed to see someone, anyway. If it couldn't be Noah, it was going to be Stacey.

Otherwise, he was going to lose his mind.

His doorbell chimed and he frowned. He wasn’t expecting anything, and Stacey wasn’t supposed to come over until Friday. Who the hell was going around ringing people's doorbells in the middle of a quarantine? It had better not be some religious thing.

He walked to the doorway and peered into the hallway. “I don’t want any!” he yelled, his voice higher pitched than he intended.

There was a muffled laugh. “Dan, open the door.”

Dan’s mouth dropped open. “Noah?”

It wasn’t possible. Still….

He tiptoed to the door and peered out the peephole.

Noah stood on his stoop, holding a backpack and wearing an industrial-looking mask.

Dan laughed and tried not to go into a complete panic. It was a weird combination.

He opened the door a crack and stared out. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

Noah shrugged. “I missed you.”

“How the hell did you get here? There’s like… rules. You were in Canada!”

“I have dual citizenship. It took a little bit of doing, but I went through all the steps to get here. I just can’t go back until they open the borders again. So… I guess you’re stuck with me? Is that okay?”

“Noah. You know I want you here, but you were just on a plane. Like… I’m getting anxiety just looking at you!”

“I wasn’t just on a plane. I’ve been in California for 14 days, and before that I was only at home. I wore a stupid mask and head to toe clothes from the moment I walked out of the house until I got to California. Then, just to be safe and not make you freak out, I quarantined myself in a hotel.”

“Noah. What?! You've been here the whole time? Why? What about your life?”

“I don't care about that right now. I got tired of fighting with you. I wanted to see you. I didn’t want this whole stupid situation to fuck up what I’ve wanted for years with you. I’m not sick, Dan. I feel fine. Can you please just let me in?”

Dan stepped back and opened the door wider. “Um, yeah. Come in.”

“Can I take off the mask now?”

“You were really isolating for a couple weeks? Here? In California? Why didn’t I know about this?”

“Well, I wanted to keep it a secret. I haven’t exactly been posting any videos, have I? And any chats we had, I made sure all you saw was a wall.”

Dan stared at him. “You promise?” he whispered. “You’re not lying about this?”

“Dan. Would I lie to you about germs? I think I know you a little better than that.”

"Why did you go through all this trouble? I don't understand."

"Seriously? You're really asking me why I'm here?"

Dan nodded. "Yeah. I'm asking."

"Daniel. I love you. I've loved you for years, and I finally got my hands on you... twice. I wasn't about to let that be all I got. If the world's falling apart... well, I want to be with you while it does."

Dan blinked back tears. “Take off the mask, Noah.”

Noah let out a long breath. “Thank god.”

He pulled off the mask and smiled up at Dan. “Hi.”

Dan bit his lip, weighing his options. “You really were quarantined the appropriate amount of time?”

Noah sighed and rolled his eyes. “Daniel.”

“Okay, okay. I believe you. I was just making sure before I did something.”

“Before you did what?”

Dan closed the difference between them and grabbed Noah’s face in his hands. “This.”

Then he kissed him.


End file.
